


The Death's Journey to Answers

by k_haruyuki



Series: Secrets Inside Love Knots [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Japanese Culture, Other, Poetry, Sad Ending, Wishes, World Travel, Yuuri Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Hades, as Yuuri Katsuki, sets out on a journel for answers, not knowing that he will find and loose much more than he expected.Timeline of this fic:- After When Death meets the Spring;- Chapters 1 to 4 are Before Lady Nikiforova's Fake Husband;- Chapters 5 to 7 are from the LNFH universe;- Before Princess Nikiforova's Mysterious Dreams.
Series: Secrets Inside Love Knots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731079
Kudos: 1





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiaDan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaDan/gifts).



> Poetry is mine.

It's been a few days since I woke up from my sleep, frightened to realize that, although I am in the presence of Dionysus, Ariadne and Semele incarnated in the Katsuki family, I am actually facing different people and more young than them.

Hiroko is actually called Hiroto Katsuki and is an Alpha. Toshiya, on the other hand, is an Omega called Toshiko and their daughter is a girl named Yuki, written in the same way as the name I was given before I fell asleep for centuries. Apparently, the Katsuki family started to protect my existence during all these years and I, thanks to the existence of writings left by the Katsukis who welcomed me in Greek in the past, come to understand a little and, with time, I learned from them about the language, customs and history of this strange place.

_I am in Hizen Province and in the year 1248, living in the middle of Kamakura Bakufu in Nippon._

_Before the establishment of Kamakura Bakufu, civilian power in Japan was largely managed by the emperors and their regents, with actions by the imperial court and aristocratic clans that disputed it. There were daily disputes over land demarcation and possession of power. The imperial central government was distant, where the emperor had more divine than political representation. As a consequence the landlords (daimyô) created small private armies to defend their feuds (han), or to loot the neighboring lands, formed by samurai, trained in the art of sword fighting, which guaranteed internal order and resolved some administrative issues ._

_Over the years, the samurai were gaining ground and, in the 10th century, the term "samurai" was made official, and it gained new functions, such as the military in the imperial court. When, a long time ago, the samurai Yoritomo Minamoto became the first shogun, a military man appointed to take care of the administration and security of the country. The position of shogun was lifelong and hereditary and could be won by force, provided the emperor approved the winning family. Because of this, the samurai class was officially recognized as a social caste. Which came to occupy the top of the Japanese social hierarchy, although it was not the richest, there were few wealthy samurai._

_Military affairs were handled under the auspices of the civilian government. When the Minamoto clan fought the Taira clan in the Genpei Civil War. This began when the Minamoto supported a candidate for the imperial throne other than the Taira, who were defeated in the naval battle of Dan-no-ura, putting the samurai in power. Then, the Minamoto established a military government, based in the city of Kamakura, beginning the Kamakura Period or Kamakura Shogunate, led by Minamoto in the Yoritomo, which limited the powers of the aristocracy._

**~ x ~**

"Hiroto-san." I say, looking seriously at the Alpha as he teaches me how to harvest rice. "Has anyone been surprised by my presence here?"

"Oh no." He laughs, something that surprises me. "For other people, you are Toshiko's younger brother and are here to recover from an illness."

"Oh." I just nod, wondering if it's okay to not help that family any further.

To my delight, the answer came that day. Watching Hiroto-san play a stringed instrument for us with a short necked body, with lute frets. 

"You can teach me?" I ask Alfa, who looks at me with surprise.

"Teach what?" He asks, tilting his face.

"Playing a Biwa." I reply, seeing his eyes widen.

"I don't think I should do that." He says, making a weird face at me. "Do you intend to be a Biwa Hoshi?"

"No, I will use it to sing." I say, and he finds herself accepting my request after I show that I am really capable of singing well.

He teaches me to play, and he gets scared when not only do I learn to play that same day but I also start singing for the Katsuki family.

**…**

_I don't want to know any more_

_Without you here, there is no more sense_

_I can only keep going_

_Until the day I see you again_

_I know, I never really said_

_What I really felt before I left_

_Because I believed it was the right to do_

_And I saw that you looked at me differently than before_

_I miss you, I'm lost_

_I miss you, I'm alone_

_I miss you, now and forever_

_The pain of waiting for you is too suffocating_

_I don't want to know any more_

_Without you here, I will just keep going_

_Nothing has more meaning around here_

_But I still need to move on_

_There are people who need me_

_There are people who give me a lot of strength_

_So that I can look up at the sky, smile_

_And thank you for meeting you_

**~ x ~**

Since then, I've been playing and singing wearing clothes that hide part of my head in public places, pretending to be a Biwa Hoshi. I give a good part of the money I receive to the Katsuki family and I gather the rest for me to use in the future.

Also, Hiroto-san and Toshiko-san have been teaching me how to cook and how to use a Katana to defend myself. The years go by and with them I begin to realize more and more the strength caused by the powers of other Olympian gods.

I let out a long breath, making the serious decision. It is time to look for answers and mainly for the reasons that led my brothers Zeus and Poseidon to attack my kingdom so abruptly.

"Are you really leaving?" Yuki-chan asks, hugging me tightly and crying.

"I need to go, Yuki-chan." I say, crouching down and stroking her head.

"Come back soon, okay?" She asks, but I don't say anything anymore because I don't know if I will be able to return during their current life.

Hiroto-san and Toshiko-san, who are aware of this, also say goodbye to me. I, carrying a biwa, a katana and a bag with personal things - and my helmet - tied on a stick, begin my journey. And Cerberus, who insists on remaining in the shape of a small brown furry dog, follows me faithfully.

**~ x ~**

When I arrive at the border with Chikuzen Province, I find myself observing with a sad smile on my face, that the streets and the square are decorated with large bamboo branches ornamented by colored paper ornaments that symbolize the stars; and several tanzaku, small pieces of paper where people place their orders, are hanging on these bamboo, ready for Tanabata Matsuri.

_According to the Japanese legend, A long time ago, according to an old legend, a beautiful princess called Orihime, the "Princess Weaver" lived near the galaxy._

_One day I tried, the "Heavenly Lord", the girl's father, introduced her to a young and handsome boy, Kengyu, the "Shepherd of the Cattle" (also named Hikoboshi), believing that this was the ideal match for her. The two fell in love with each other. From then on, their lives revolved only around the beautiful romance, leaving aside their daily tasks and obligations. Outraged by the young couple's lack of responsibility, Orihime's father decided to separate the two, forcing them to live on opposite sides of the Milky Way._

_The separation brought much suffering and sadness to Orihime. Feeling his daughter's grief, her father decided to allow the young couple to meet, but only once a year, on the seventh day of the seventh month of the lunar calendar, as long as they fulfilled their order to fulfill all requests from Earth on this date._

I wonder about the irony of that legend, because it makes me remember my story a little like Hades and with Persephone. I undo the smile, starting to remember from the moment I met her for the first time until the moment I saw her saying that she loves another man.

I, with a frown, realize that there could be an explanation for Persephone's behavior change, if Aphrodite or Eros were involved. Unfortunately, I am not able to find others so easily. That's why I must move on, even though I don't know what I will find ahead. 

"Should I…" I start to ask myself, but I’m already taking a tanzaku and writing my wish on it with a dirty black ink brush, hanging it on one of the bamboo.

**[Find Persephone]**

Taking advantage of the festival to acquire more money, I start playing my biwa for the people there, who stop to listen to me singing. 

I bow when finished, receiving applause and coins. 

"Hey, handsome." I listen and turn around, looking at two women wearing fancy kimonos that I noticed stopped to listen to me from the beginning. "Wouldn't you like to spend the night with us?"

I tilt my face, shrugging. I collect my things, whispering something to Cerberus and approach the girls, who I perceive to be courtesans. 

I follow them to an Izakaya, where they serve me sake and food. As I watch them dance for me, I find myself praising the beauty of those women, but that doesn't make me have any interest in them. I accompany them through the streets, giving money and thanking them for their company that night, and follow my journey north with Cerberus, who is no longer a big three-headed dog invisible to normal eyes and becomes a small brown-haired dog , towards Chikuzen province.

 _My destiny?_ The port of Hakata, where Toshiko-san had told me that I could find information and a way to go to Kyoto.


	2. Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My attention turns to a small boat, where three boys are struggling towards the port.   
> "Help!" I hear one of them scream when the boat finally reaches the sand. "The islands of Tsushima and Iki are being invaded!"  
> Normally, these words could be considered a cruel joke, but the fact that one of them is injured in the shoulder and carrying a spear that was not forged in Nippon. This makes the other people present, who were preparing to go fishing, to be terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Yuuri Week 2020 day two: Crossover
> 
> Poetry is mine.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

_Lift your head, open your eyes_

_I know you miss those who are gone_

_But it's not time to cry for them_

_You need to move on, live for them._

_I know it's hard, I know it's hard_

_But don't give up on taking the time_

_Just move on with the memories_

_You keep inside your heart._

_Try to enjoy life smiling_

_Because those who are lost in the memories_

_Will be responding to your smile_

_I believe._

_Don't be so stupid, don't shut yourself off from the world_

_I'm here ready to dry your tears_

_Even though I suffer, to understand you_

_Don't worry. It's all right._

_I know it's hard, I know it's hard_

_But don't give up on taking the time_

_Just move on with the memories_

_You keep inside your heart._

_If you don't smile no one else will._

_So you can cry, with a smile together._

_Never give up._

_I believe you._

_Never give up._

**~ x ~**

I arrive at the Hakata bay at dusk. I start playing and singing inside a restaurant, where I get applauded whenever I finish a song. Hours and hours entertaining different people in that place. 

As a thank you for the presentation, the restaurant owner offers me sake and food. I watch people start talking about different subjects and in a room in an inn, I start to sit by the window and watch the sea. 

I can't rest, because I can smell the strong smell of blood and death coming from that direction. Something Cerberus certainly feels, as he starts to growl while standing at the window when both smells slowly start to get stronger.

"Shall we check?" I ask him, already putting on my clothes and packing my things.

Cerberus barks in response, and we both jump out the window, heading quickly towards the port. I wonder if Ares is involved, because the smell of blood and death always surrounded him when he kept provoking wars in the mortal realm. 

My attention turns to a small boat, where three boys are struggling towards the port. 

"Help!" I hear one of them scream when the boat finally reaches the sand. "The islands of Tsushima and Iki are being invaded!"

Normally, these words could be considered a cruel joke, but the fact that one of them is injured in the shoulder and carrying a spear that was not forged in Nippon. This makes the other people present, who were preparing to go fishing, to be terrified.

I decide to observe more, not finding it right to interfere in the fate of this place and the people who live there. I am a god, and my presence may not be well received by the Japanese.

"What's the matter, puppy?" I listen, and look with surprise at Cerberus circling the three boys excitedly.

_That is weird._

"Cerberus." I whisper, making the dog run towards me now and I look back at the boys. "I'm sorry ..."

I stopped when I saw that they looked at me in surprise, something that made me frown.

"Cerberus?" I hear one of them, and I'm surprised that he says the name normally. "By any chance are you... Lord Hades?"

I freeze, not expecting to hear my original name come from them.

"Identify yourselves." I command, taking my right hand to the Katana dagger I carry around my waist.

"It is us, Lord Hades. Your judges." The injured boy says, approaching me with the other two. "Aeacus, Minos and Rhadamanthus." 

I look at them in surprise. _Who knew I would meet people who are incarnations of Age of Gods entities right here, at the beginning of my journey?_

"Lord Hades, why…" Minos starts to ask, but I raise my hand to interrupt him.

"Now is not the time for this. You have to prepare for the invasion and you, Minos, try to treat this wound as soon as possible." I command, watching carefully tiny figures appear on the horizon. "They are coming."

Soon, several huge boats appear and I, realizing that things could get complicated for me if my presence is noticed by the invaders, I decide to use my elm in the chaos of people running from side to side. The boys immediately disappear from my sight, going to obey my orders.

"Cerberus, transform yourself." I say, feeling myself being enveloped by him in his original form.

And for days I watch Japanese warriors, called samurai, proudly face soldiers who appear to be fighting on behalf of a sovereign named Kublai Khan. I wonder if this mortal is Ares, but before I can think about it, I hear Cerberus start to growl loudly.

"What's the matter, Cerberus?" I ask, starting to run after him towards the ships just docked in the port.

I climb onto his back, grabbing him with my right hand while the left holds my elm on my head just as the huge three-headed dog prepares to take a big jump and land on the bow of one of the ships. 

And it is at this very moment that I understand his behavior, after all I am smelling Tartarus from one of the men present. _And no, I am not referring to entities that were my allies._

_I am referring to a soul that was tortured in Tartarus._

_Him._

_The man who dared to try to take my beloved away from me._

"So you're alive." I whisper in that general's ear. "Piririthous."

I pull away immediately, preventing his sudden movements from hitting me. He starts shouting things I don't understand, and is silent when other men start shouting at him, calling him Liu Fuxiang.

I approach Cerberus and climb on him again, laughing when I hear him growl in the general's direction.

"We are going back to the port, Cerberus. It is not yet time to end his life." I say, holding on when he jumps off the ship.

If Pirithous is there as an enemy of the Japanese, I don't mind joining me to fight the invaders. _Now it has become personal._

And by the blade of my Katana, I come to face several men from the invading army, wounding them and leaving it to other samurai to kill them. And then, I find myself face to face with General Liu Fuxiang, who looks at me with a pale, shocked face.

"Long time no see, Pirithous." I say to him in Greek, approaching him slowly.

"Why are you alive?" I listen, and tilt my face at him doubtfully. "You should have died too, Hades!"

"It's Lord Hades for you, bastard!" I exclaim, watching him walk backwards as I approach.

I smile when I see that he finally realizes Cerberus's presence behind him. Also, I see Aeacus behind him with a bow and arrow in his hands, pointing at him. With a single movement, I use my katana to turn his face in the correct position, smiling when I see him being hit in the left eye by the arrow.

"Order the withdrawal of your soldiers, Piríthous." I order him coldly, watching my katana make a cut on his neck, where blood begins to flow.

He walks away, ordering the surviving soldiers to return to the ships.

**...**

In the morning, most of the Yuan ships were gone. A great storm arose and many warships were launched on the rocks and destroyed, and about 50 Yuan soldiers and sailors were captured and executed.

**~ x ~**

The celebration for the victory is sad due to the number of people killed, but I decide not to participate yet. I have business with Aeacus, Minos and Radamanthys, and because of that, the four of us and Cerberus are staying with one of them.

"Lord Hades." Minos starts, looking at me seriously. "Why did you declare war on Olympus?"

Aeacus and Radamanthys, who were discussing the invasion, stop talking and start looking in my direction. Me, who was going to drink some sake, freeze, and I look at it with a frown.

"What?" I ask, putting the sake cup back on the tatami.

The three look at each other, clearly confused.

"I didn't start any war." I see them open their eyes wide and I wonder what's going on here.

"But you declared war on Olympus, Lord Hades. Even after you killed Lady Persephone..." That makes me interrupt by hitting the tatami hard with my right fist.

"I didn't kill Persephone." I say, feeling my body start to shake. "I freed her from me just when I saw her declaring your love for another man."

"But…" The three look at each other again, startled.

"But what?" I ask, feeling increasingly frustrated by that mess.

"But we remember to follow you to Olympus and to obey your order to destroy everything." Radamanthys answers me, and the other two nod.

This ... this is not impossible! "I start to get sick of what I hear.

 _No. This is not possible._ But it justifies my brothers' attack on the underworld. Besides, now that I remember not seeing anyone but the tortured at the time of the attack. _But that doesn't make any sense. How could they have 'followed me' if I never left my kingdom? Unless…_

"Who was present, besides you?" I ask them.

"We, Hypnos, Pasithea, Morpheus, Nemesis, Macaria, Melinoe, Erebus, Nix, Tartarus, Chaos ... " 

My nausea returns with full force when hearing the names of my daughters. I go to a window and throw up the sake and the food that I had eaten, coughing dryly when I finish. Breathless, I wipe my mouth with my hand and face the three incarnate judges, who are nervous with my reaction.

_Pasithea, Hypnos consort, personification of relaxation, meditation, hallucinations and all other altered states of consciousness._

Maybe she has the answers that I seek.

"I really need to find answers." I say, getting strangely tired. "I need to find the other gods." 

"We will go with you to protect you!" Aeacus exclaims, but I shake my head.

"You are mortal now. I cannot allow you to be involved in this." I shake my head firmly, making them frown. "I didn't make you all reincarnate as mortals to sacrifice like that.

I watch them look at me in surprise, but before they can tell me anything else, I leave that house, with my things and Cerberus. I stay to wait until late at night to return inside the house and pull out the Magic Threads of the three, thus making them stop remembering their past lives, eating them right away.

"Forgive me. But I need to continue alone. "And with that, I leave the house again and head over to Cerberus, which is in its original form.

_I… I think I should leave Nippon too. If Pirítoo incarnated as a foreigner, then I must travel around the world in search of the other gods. Fortunately, I have plenty of time for that._

And with that, I climb on top of Cerberus and set out towards the sea, where he makes great leaps towards the islands of Iki and Tsushima. far away, I can observe some ships that survived the ' _kamikaze_ '. For my happiness, one of them is Pirítoo and, still wearing my helmet, I go into his room, taking advantage of the fact that he is sleeping, I pull the magic thread and I borrow some clothes, coins, jewelry and a sword to use after I leave Nippon. 

Satisfied, I laugh when I see Cerberus having fun playing with the men who were there, scaring them in their original form, invisible to them. I climb on them, carrying on my shoulders the things I picked up, and after petting them, I announce where I want to go.

"We are going back to Hizen, Cerberus."

He obeys, taking me back to the islands of Tsushima and Iki first and from there directly to the coast of Hizen. I head over to the Katsukis onsen and knock on the door twice. To my surprise, Yuki-chan, who is no longer a small 5 year old girl, opens the door and frowns when she doesn't see anyone.

"It's me, Yuki-chan." I say and she opens her eyes wide, opening a smile.

Inside the ryoukan, she hugs me when I remove my elm, and I hug her back. I talk to her, revealing that I am only there briefly to leave certain things, before returning to my journey through Japan and the world. She cries when she realizes that I will not return to Hizen and I leave her with Hiroto-san and Toshiko-san.

I keep things, and leave it to the Katsukis to give their descendants instructions about me. I travel through Kyushu, returning to Hakata in the months after a new attack took place, where I discover that again a storm saved the Japanese. 

_Again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact:
> 
> Aeacus ~ Minami Kenjirou, (Shoni Kagesuke)  
> Rhadamanthus - Omiki Yuuto, (Takezaki Suenaga)  
> Minos ~ Fujiwara Hikari, (Kikuchi Takefusa)  
> Piritoo ~ Seung-Gil Lee, Liu Fuxiang


	3. Act 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Masamune- kun! I brought a client! "Shirou-san exclaims as she opens the door to the house.   
> " Ohayo, Shirou-ojisan. "I listen, and I find myself facing a young boy wearing a dirty and burnt yukata in various places on his sleeves, who looks at me too. "Hello."  
> "Good morning." I say, bowing to him. "My name is Katsuki Yuuri and I would like to ask you for a new Katana."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Yuuri Week 2020 day three: Magic
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

Years pass and I continue on my journey, now crossing Tokaido, the road that connects Kyoto to Edo. I keep moving forward, using biwa and my voice to earn money and free food. Right now, I am in an Izakaya after playing for a large group of people, serving me food and sake, listening attentively to the conversation of the people there. And one of the things I notice is the constant presence of the name Masamune.

"Sumimasen, but who is Masamune?" I ask, to the surprise of some people over there.

"Are you a traveler, young man?" An old man at the table next to me asks, looking at me with a frown.

"Yes sir." I reply, bowing to him. "My name is Katsuki Yuuri and I am from Hizen province."

"Oh?" He comments, opening a strange smile. "Are you related to Hiroto and Toshiko-san?"

"Yes, I am their youngest son." I reply, surprised that he knows the Katsukis. "I am Yuki's younger brother."

"Ah, little Yuki. She must be a very beautiful woman by now." He says, bursting out laughing.

"She is." I reply, laughing too as I remember my return to Hizen, 15 years ago. 

"I'm liking you, boy." He says, sitting next to me and slapping me hard on the back. "Answering your question, Masamune-kun is a young prodigy in the art of forging and repairing Katanas.

_ A forger? Sounds like…? _

"Oh, how nice to hear that!" I exclaim, cheering up with what I've just heard. "Well, I need a new Katana."

"Do you have a place to sleep, Katsuki Yuuri?" He asks, scratching his beard when I shake my head. "You can stay at my place. So tomorrow, I will take you to the Masamune-kun workshop. "

" Thank you very much, "I say, handling my leftover food to Cerberus, who rests on my lap." Is it okay for me to stay with my dog? "

" No, no. I like dogs and I can see that he is well behaved. "He answers, and I let out a sigh, relieved by this.

The old man, who introduces himself to me as Shirou-san, takes me to his humble home. offers a futon and after I take a delicious hot bath, I go to sleep peacefully. The next day, after sharing his breakfast with me, Shirou-san takes me to a big house where a smoke comes out of a big chimney.

"Masamune- kun! I brought a client! "Shirou-san exclaims as she opens the door to the house. 

" Ohayo, Shirou-ojisan. "I listen, and I find myself facing a young boy wearing a dirty and burnt yukata in various places on his sleeves, who looks at me too. "Hello."

"Good morning." I say, bowing to him. "My name is Katsuki Yuuri and I would like to ask you for a new Katana."

"But what about yours?" he asks, pointing to the sword around my waist.

I take my katana and pull the sword out of its sheath, showing it to the blacksmith, noting that he studies the quality of the blade carefully. 

"This blade ... is already well used." Masamune says, taking it from me.

"I heard it was used in the invasion of Hakata Bay, 36 years ago." I comment, taking them both by surprise.

Shirou-san leaves the house moments later and I sit in front of the seiza blacksmith, who looks at me with an inclined face and a frown.

"Hephaestus?" I ask, seeing him widen his eyes. "I am Hades."

"Hades? It is not possible! "He exclaims, rising immediately.

" I did not invade Olympus, Hephaestus! "I shout, looking seriously at him freezing." I swear by the Styx. "

It makes him take a deep breath, and look at me seriously. Myself. I let out a long breath, wondering how many more times I should swear. I go on to tell what happened to me, what I discovered with Aeacus, Minos and Radamanthys and what I intend to do now.

"You are lucky that I am not the violent type ." He lets out a long breath."What I remember from that day is that I was attacked by Thanatos while working."

" I see." I say, lowering my head. "I will find the answers to what happened."

"Do you really want a new sword?" He asks, making me nod. "Understood. When I'm done here, I'll be able to start making yours. "

"Thank you very much." 

He leaves me there and starts working in the workshop. I'm wondering what I should do now. To my surprise, after a while , the door of the house opens abruptly and a boy appears, throwing his sandals up and making a noise when he goes to the workshop.

"Sensei!" He screams, to my surprise. "Teach me how to create katanas!"

"Kunishige . "The blacksmith says, stopping working to yell at the boy. "Besides, if you haven't noticed yet, I have a visitor."

The boy turns around, looking at me in surprise and he quickly bows to me.

" Hello. My name is Kunishige, I am 6 years old and I will be one of the best katana forgers in Nippon. "He says and I hide my mouth with my hand so as not to show my smile, as he is a very cute boy.

"My name is Katsuki Yuuri." I bow to him, still sitting.

"Are you here to be Sensei's student too?" He asks, taking me by surprise.

Hephaestus looks in my direction, apparently curious as to what I answer.

"If Sensei accepts to teach me." I answer to the boy, who gets excited about what he hears.

After Kunishige-kun leaves, the blacksmith approaches me with a serious face.

"Do you really want to learn to forge? "He asks, returning to sit in front of me.

"Yes. It may be a necessary skill for my journey. "I reply, looking him in the eye." Please teach me. "

" Are you sure? I don't have time to teach you everything about Japanese forge, Greek forge and magic forge. "He warns me, not looking away.

"Actually, there is a way to make things faster. But that means taking away memories like Hephaestus and his magical abilities." I say, making him look at me in surprise. 

"You can do that." He decides, after a while in silence.

"Very well. When you go to sleep, I will do it”

He teaches me the basics of forging a Japanese sword, and I decide to start helping him with some blade repairs, with quick lunch breaks, drinking water and relaxing. Repairs end late at night, with the blacksmith approving the result. After dinner, I watch him fall asleep, he is so tired, and I remove the Magic Thread from his body.

By absorbing the Thread, I am able to use Hephaestus' skills to forge magical items and while Masamune-kun sleeps, I decide to take advantage of his workshop to repair the Katana given to me by the Katsuki and take the opportunity to strengthen the blade , bathing it with my blood and mixing the melted metal of my helmet, to give the sword special attributes. 

With the rest of my helmet, I create a simple necklace for me to wear constantly, also bathing it with my blood to be strengthened. Thanks to the skills of the helmet, Katana and the necklace acquire the ability to remain invisible and thanks to my blood, I can control the invisibility of the two objects, in addition to making them indestructible and adaptable to me.

After leaving the characters of the name Katsuki Yuuri on the blade and necklace,  **[勝生 勇利]** I leave the objects to rest and when looking at the window, I laugh when I see that it is already dawn.

I take a good shower in the river that flows beside Masamune-kun's house and when I return, I see that the blacksmith was standing and analyzing the objects that I had spent the night working on.

"I see you spent the night busy." He comments, enjoying Katana's blade. "Why is the blade black?" 

"Because my blood joined with the blade's iron." I reply, taking the hilt and undoing it.

Masamune-kun gives me new materials to redo the hilt, and with his help, Katana is ready at the end of that day, scaring him when I make the sword disappear.

I spent a few weeks with him, studying a lot about Japanese forge, and one day, with Kunishige-kun watching us work closely. I realize soon re still remember his God Name, but only this, which surprises me.  _ And then... _

"Ne, Sensei." The boy says, with a look of mischief. "Why don't you compete with Yuuri-san in the forge of a katana?" 

We both looked at him in surprise, and then looked at each other.

"I accept." Muramasa says, and I nod.

We both worked tirelessly and, when both swords were finished, they decided to test the results. The contest consisted of each suspending the blades in a small stream with the blade turned against the current. My sword,  _ Juuchi Yosamu _ ( **十千 夜寒** , "10,000 Cold Nights") cut through everything that happened in my path; fish, leaves floating downstream, the very air that blew over it. Very impressed with my work, Masamune lowered his sword, the  _ Yawarakai-Te _ ( **柔らかい 手** , "Tender hands"), into the chain and waited patiently. Only leaves were cut. However, the fish swam right up to him, and the air whistled as it blew gently through the blade. 

A monk, who had witnessed the whole ordeal, approached and bowed to the two masters of the sword. He then began to explain what he had seen.

“The first of the swords is, as expected, a good sword, but it is an evil and bloodthirsty blade, as it does not discriminate who or what is going to cut. It can either cut butterflies or cut heads. The second was by far the most perfect of the two, as it does not unnecessarily cut what is innocent and unworthy. ”

I, who was already aware of this, thanked him for the words and promised to use it only in special cases.

**~ x ~**

_ To you, any person of this life _

_ I wish you all the happiness possible From _

_ this day on forever and ever _

_ Why do you deserve this and more _

_ To you, a person full of doubts _

_ I wish your destiny line _

_ Bring the right and necessary answers From _

_ this day forward, forever and ever _

_ To you, a person disgusted with life _

_ I wish you strength to lift when you fall _

_ I wish words to lift your spirits _

_ I wish you patience at all times _

_ To you, one person lost in your path _

_ I wish to be the arms that carry you _

_ I wish to be the legs that accompany you _

_ I wish to be the person who will change _

_ you To you, a lonely and dreamy person _

_ I wish that all the best could happen _

_ In this day forward, to forever and ever _

_ Because you deserve this and more _

_ To you, my special and unique person _

_ I wish to be the person who is by your side _

_ Giving you all my affection and trust _

_ Because you deserve this and more _

**~ x ~**

And then after years I decide you are it's time to follow my journey. But to my surprise, Kunishige-kun - who is now not only 25 years old and a great forger of Katanas - presents me with a Katana that he forged for me.


	4. Act 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the far north, I come across islands that are part of another nation. In one of them, I watch people, including a girl wearing cold clothes that hide her hair and her body. But it's her blue eyes that make me freeze, even though I know she couldn't see me because I'm invisible. An adult calls her Viktória and she leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Yuuri Week 2020 day four: Glory
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

I travel around Nippon, going to Hokkaido and returning to Hizen, and traveling again on the Tokaido road as the country goes through years, decades and even centuries. And because of that, I have seen changes taking place around the country. While I was with Masamune, I saw the end of Kamakura Bakufu.

In the far north, I come across islands that are part of another nation. In one of them, I watch people, including a girl wearing cold clothes that hide her hair and her body. But it's her blue eyes that make me freeze, even though I know she couldn't see me because I'm invisible. An adult calls her Viktória and she leaves.

**_~ x ~_ **

I don't want to know any more

_ Without you here, there is no more sense _

_ I can only keep going _

_ Until the day I see you again _

_ I know, you never really said _

_ What I really felt before I left _

_ Because you believed It wasn't right _

_ But I realized that you were looking at me differently _

_ I miss you, I'm lost _

_ I miss you, I'm alone _

_ I miss you, now and forever _

_ The pain of waiting is too suffocating _

_ I don't want to know any more _

_ Without you here, just keep going _

_ Nothing has more meaning around here _

_ But I still need to move on _

_ There are people who need me _

_ There are people who give me a lot of strength _

_ So that I can look up at the sky, smile _

_ And thank you for meeting you _

**~ x ~**

In Hizen, I visit the Katsuki family and am well received by the descendants of Hiroto-san, Toshiko-san and Yuki-chan, who are aware of my existence. But I don't stay long before I decide to travel again through Nippon.

Nippon, which undergoes several changes.

_ The Muromachi jidai that was officially established in 1338 by the first Muromachi shōgun, Ashikaga Takauji, two years after the brief 3-year Kenmu Restoration of imperial rule came to an end.  _

_ The Ōnin War led to serious political fragmentation and obliteration of domains: a great struggle for land and power ensued among the Bushi chiefs. Peasants rose up against their owners and samurai rose up against their masters when central control virtually disappeared. The imperial house was left impoverished and the bakufu controlled by rival chiefs in Kyoto. The provincial domains that emerged after the Ōnin War were smaller and easier to control. Many new small daimyōs appeared among the samurai who overthrew their great masters. Border defenses have been improved and well-fortified castle cities have been built to protect newly opened domains, for which surveys of land, built roads and open mines have been carried out. The new house laws provided practical means of administration, emphasizing duties and rules of behavior. The emphasis was placed on success in war, property management and finance. Menacing alliances were protected by strict marriage rules. Aristocratic society was predominantly military in character. The rest of society was controlled by a vassal system. The shōen were destroyed, and the court nobles and absent owners were expropriated. The new daimyō directly controlled the land, keeping the peasantry in permanent bondage in exchange for protection. _

_ The Sengoku Jidai was initiated by the Ōnin War, which collapsed Japan's feudal system under the Ashikaga Shogunate. Several samurai warlords and clans fought for control of Japan in a power vacuum, while rebel groups called Ikkō-ikki emerged to fight samurai rule.  _

_ At the end of the Muromachi period, the first Europeans arrived. The Portuguese landed in Tanegashima south of Kyūshū and in two years were making regular stopovers, starting the centennial period of Nanban trade. The Spaniards arrived shortly after, followed by the Dutch. The Japanese began to try in-depth studies of European civilization and new opportunities were presented for the economy, along with serious political challenges. Firearms, fabrics, glass, watches, tobacco and other Western European innovations were exchanged for Japanese gold and silver. Significant wealth was accumulated through trade, and lesser daimyō, especially in Kyūshū, greatly increased its power. Provincial wars became more deadly with the introduction of firearms, such as muskets and cannons, and greater use of infantry. _

_ The period ended in 1573 when the 15th and final shogun of this line, Ashikaga Yoshiaki, was expelled from the capital in Kyoto by Oda Nobunaga. _

**_…_ **

_ Oda Nobunaga Nobunaga was born on June 23, 1534, in Nagoya Castle and in his childhood he was called Kippōshi. His mother was Gozen Tsuchida and his father was Nobuhide, who two years later became the owner of Nagoya Castle. During his childhood and early adolescence, Nobunaga was known for his bizarre behavior and received the nickname Owari no Ooutsuke ('Owari Fool'). Nobunaga was also known for playing with other young people in the region, regardless of his own social position. _

_ Oda Nobuhide (Nobunaga's father) died unexpectedly. At the funeral, Nobunaga was said to have acted outrageously by throwing ceremonial incense at the altar. This convinced many of Nobunaga's lack of discipline and favoring his brother Nobuyuki. And Nobunaga's dear mentor, Hirate Masahide, could not bear such shame and committed seppuku. This shook Nobunaga deeply, so much so that later Nobunaga built a temple in his honor.  _

_ Although Nobunaga was Nobuhide's legitimate successor, the Oda clan was divided into several factions and the clan was technically under the control of Owari's Shugo, Shiba Yoshimune. Oda Nobutomo, brother of the late Nobuhide and deputy for Shugo, used the weak Yoshimune as his puppet to establish himself as Owari's new commander in place of Nobunaga. Later, Nobutomo murdered Yoshimune for plotting against him. _

_ Nobunaga persuaded Oda Nobumitsu, a younger brother of the late Nobuhide, to join him and, with Nobumitsu's help, Nobunaga defeated Nobutomo at Kiyosu's castle with Nobutomo killing himself in the process. Yoshimune's son, Shiba Yoshikane, became the legitimate Shugo and, taking advantage of this, Nobunaga forged an alliance with the Imagawa clan from Suruga province and the Kira clan from Mikawa province - as the two clans had the same Shugo, no there were reasons to refuse. The alliance allowed the Imagawa to stop attacking Owari's borders.  _

_ Months later, Nobuyuki, with the support of Hayashi Hidesada, rebelled against Nobunaga. The conspirators were defeated in the Battle of Ino, but were forgiven after the intervention of Tsuchida Gosen, the mother of Nobunanga and Nobuyuki. The other year, Nobunaga was informed by Shibata Katsuie that Nobuyuki was planning to rebel against him again. Nobunaga pretended to be sick to approach Nobuyuki and murdered him at Kiyosu Castle. _

_ Years later, Nobunaga had eliminated all his opposition within the clan and in Owari. Nobunaga continued to use Shiba Yoshikane to make peace with other Daimyo, until Nobunaga discovered that Yoshikane was plotting against him and in favor of the Shiba clan. Nobunaga removed him from his position and broke all alliances with the Shiba clan. _

**~ x ~**

Back in Tokaido, I find myself in Suruga province and end up getting involved in a battle where I face Oda Nobunaga himself, who has just become a daimyo and becomes the leader of his castle in the province of Owari. 

But Nobunaga-dono does not pay attention to my presence immediately, something that changes suddenly when, in a teahouse, he confronts a traitor and his sword ends up breaking. I decide to hand over to Katana that Kunishige-kun forged for me and that I strengthened during those years. 

Studying Nobunaga-dono's behavior, I see nothing very peculiar, except the fact that Cerberus, in his puppy form, loves to play with him. One night, when he ends up falling asleep in my presence, I check his lines and I am surprised to find a Line of Magic in him, but in a silver of faint shine, similar to the line of Pyrite.

I also find it curious that his Destiny Line does not connect to Nohime-dono, a woman he is currently married to, but to another woman who has recently been at the castle as a servant. 

_ Her name is Lady Kitsuno. _

I absorb Nobunaga-dono's line, surprising myself when I realize that the memories I receive belong to Heracles. I do the same with Lady Kitsuno, receiving memories of the goddess Hebe and Ganymede, both of whom were cupbearers on Olympus. Nobunaga-dono asks me to be Lady Kitsuno's bodyguard and I accept, starting to closely monitor all three times that she became pregnant with Nobunaga-dono.

Her first son, Nobutada, the second, Nobukatsu and finally, she gave birth to Tokuhime. 

Years later, unfortunately, Lady Kitsuno fell ill and soon died due to complications caused by her pregnancies, as she had Nobukatsu the year after Nobutada and the same happens with Tokuhime. Because of that, I become responsible for the children, taking care of their education.

When Nobunaga-dono joins the Matsudaira family in offering Tokuhime's hand to Matsudaira Noboyasu, son of Tokugawa Ieyasu, I join her as a servant and one day I end up helping Lady Tsukiyama, Ieyasu's mother, who tells me several stories about her family. Especially about her cousin, Ii Naotora.

**…**

_ Ii Naotora was the daughter of Ii Naomori, leader of Iinoya Castle, who had been defeated by Imagawa Yoshimoto and became Imagawa's vassal. _

_ The Ii family had no male heir, so Natora's uncle Ii Naomitsu tried to marry her son Ii Naochika so that he could inherit the clan. However, Naomitsu planned to rebel against Imagawa. Unidentified retainers from the Imagawa clan took a report of the plans to Imagawa, who ordered Naomitsu and his son Naochika to commit seppuku. Naomitsu died, but Naochika, who was very young, was protected by a Buddhist priest named Nankei. Naochika managed to escape to Shinano. Naotora became a priestess and was called Jirō Hōshi at the age of ten by Nankei. _

_ Naomori and Yoshimoto died in the Battle of Okehazama, the Imagawa clan loses power and the province goes into chaos. Naochika returned to Iinoya about ten years after his departure, he had already married another woman in exile and could not marry Jiro Hoshi. _

_ Naochika momentarily ruled the clan, but, like his father, he planned a rebellion against Imagawa. Once again, anonymous traitors brought news of the plans to Imagawa and Naochika was killed by Imagawa Ujizane. It is said that he was killed because of an anonymous report by Ono Michiyoshi. Later, II Naohira (Naotora's grandfather) and other II's men were forced to invade Hikuma Castle as proof of their loyalty to Imagawa. Otazu no kata, who was the wife of Iio Tsurutatsu (lord of Hikuma's castle), invited Naohira to a meeting with her husband and planned to eradicate him to claim prominence in Totomi. In the fall of that same year, Otazu no Kata poisoned Naohira's tea and he died shortly afterwards. After Naohira's death and many obstacles, Jiro Hoshi returned to secular life, took off his nun costume, was baptized by the male name Naotora and declared himself the nominal head of clan Ii. _

**...**

I meet Ii Naotora, and I immediately realize how smart and brave she is. Something peculiar in Japanese society. I introduce myself as Hades, and she immediately takes the sword to face me. She reveals herself to be Athena, goddess of civilization, wisdom, strategy in battle, arts, justice and skill. I proceed to defend her blows with my katana, which is invisible at that moment. She is frightened by this and expels me from her castle, which I decide to return that night with my invisibility necklace to remove her Magic Thread.

By absorbing the thread of Heracles, I have an absurd strength. In the case of Hebe and Ganymede, I start to acquire habits of hygiene and housework. And because of Athena, I am now able to learn more easily.

I see Tokugawa Ieyasu taking on the title of Shogun and starting Tokugawa Jidai and making the city of Edo the capital of Nippon. Because of me, members of the Katsuki family of Hizen started to assume the position of servants of the Tokugawa family, and also of daimyo of the province. 

And then, I managed to prevent an explosion from destroying the ship that was taking the entourage with people linked to the shogun to the Russian Empire. I, who managed to inform in time to ensure the safety of almost everyone, ended up being hit by the explosion and thrown overboard hard, before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dioniso ~ Katsuki Toshiya, Katsuki Toshiko  
> Ariadne ~ Katsuki Hiroki, Katsuki Hiroto  
> Semele ~ Katsuki Mari, Katsuki Yuki  
> Aeacus ~ Minami Kenjirou  
> Rhadamanthus - Omiki Yuuto  
> Minos ~ Fujiwara Hikari  
> Piritoo ~ Seung-Gil Lee  
> Hephaestus ~ Motorola Hisashi, Masamune  
> Heracles ~ Nishigori Takeshi, Oda Nobunaga  
> Hebe, Ganimedes ~ Toyomura Yuuko, Lady Kitsuno  
> Atena ~ Muramoto Satsuki, Ii Naotora


	5. Act 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had something. Or someone. But I lost it with my memories.  
> But now, I have something else. Someone else.  
> Lady Viktória.   
> "Love." I say, widening my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Yuuri Week 2020 day five: Agape
> 
> Here is it! Yuuri's POV from Lady Nikiforova's Fake Husband
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

2 months ago, I woke up in a memory in a small village in Russia. He decides to call me Yuuri, according to the name sewn on a piece of clothing that I was apparently wearing. The local doctor, Dr. Cao Bin, took care of my injuries, and today I carry the scars on my body. During all this time, I learned several things from the villagers, such as Russian language and cooking. 

I also learned the differences between Alphas, Betas and Omegas, and that I am an Alpha. And that since I have no memories, I can not only take the risk of my life, but also put other people in danger if I don't take suppressants. At the time, I didn't quite understand what the Doctor meant.

Since then, I have lived with Dr. Cao Bin and a small brown-haired dog, which according to the doctor, belongs to me. The first time I saw him, he was carrying two strange objects in his mouth, and he had placed them in my lap. One of them is a metal chain with a pendant where strange characters have been embedded in the back and the other is a very peculiar sword with the same characters.

To my surprise, the items are not only invisible but also become me if I wish. And Dr. Cao Bin apparently not only bothers about this, but advises me when to use the objects. He also presents me with a cloak that devours the bodies of dead people.

Today, I am accompanying Dr. Bin to St. Petersburg, where he leaves me alone at a strange party for the Russian royal family. I feel uncomfortable, especially when a blonde-haired Omega tries to touch and compliment me. I decide to leave that party behind and walk the streets with the Poodle, whom I strangely named Vicchan.

But to my surprise, I see a girl with long silver hair staggering up to me, her face red.

_ Is she drunk? _

"You… hic… You are perfect!" She says, startling me. "Be my ... hic ... butler!"

"What?" I ask, looking at her in surprise.

"Be my butler..." She stops, and tilts her face. "I don't know your name.

"Yuuri." I say, looking at her seriously. "My name is Yuuri. And what would be yours, miss?"

" Viktor… hic "She replies, and then shakes her head." Viktoria. "

"I see." I get up from the bench and look at her right corner. "Now, miss, by any chance do you know these people who are approaching us right now?"

"Hmm?" Victoria looks around, noticing that there are really people approaching them." I don't think so. "

" Very well. I think I must start my first task as your butler, miss. Why don't you lie down on the bench and take a nap with Vicchan while I work this out? "Yuuri suggests, laughing as he sees Omega nodding excitedly and lying down on the bench, soon falling asleep. Vicchan approaches her and stands guard. Yuuri looks back at the men who approached them, and smiles, while his long black cloak suddenly starts to shake. 

"Gentlemans..." I say, making those men stop walking. "Can I help you? 

"Deliver the Omega, stranger! "One of them orders, raising a gun.

"sorry, but I refuse..." I start to say, but I am interrupted by a shot. 

I then roll my eyes, at the same time that screams start to echo through the park, screams that soon end, as I use my sword to kill them, while my cloak devours bodies. I simply lift the Omega from the bench, carrying it to the empty carriage along with the little brown Poodle and lay her in the carriage, sitting in the front, raising the rear horse areas.

"Take us home, please." And the horse begins to trot, obeying me.

_ Her scent ... Why do I think it's so familiar? _

**~ x ~**

"Yuuri." Viktória says, welcoming me to her room that morning with her breakfast.

"Yes, my lady?" I ask, placing the tray on her lap carefully.

"I need your help." She says, biting her bottom lip. "I need you to pretend to be my fiance in the presence of my family tomorrow night."

And she tells me the whole truth. True, I listen carefully, looking at her seriously. Her family wants to force a marriage with an Alpha she doesn't know, named Yuri Plisetsky, after she lied to them about having a boyfriend.

I, realizing how distressed she is because of this, make the decision at that very moment.

"As you wish, my lady." I then start to tidy up her room, opening the curtains and preparing her bath. 

**…**

The name Plisetsky is familiar to me. After all, Lord Nikolai Plisetsky is a friend of the Russian royal family. But… there is something strange about this story, and for that, I think it is better to pay him a visit that night.

"Good evening, Lord Plisetsky. I believe we have something very important to talk about. My name is Yuuri and I am the fiance of Lady Viktoria Nikiforova. I would like to tell me why she is engaged to her grandson, Yuri, who is only 10 years old?" I ask the old man, who is startled by my presence.

He tells me that the engagement was planned by Madame Lilia Baranovskaya after hearing the story of her fake fiancé. Seeing that it would cause confusion, I suggest that he say that I am his grandson. 

**~ x ~**

_ All I want most is to protect those I love _

_ Protect them with my life _

_ Because they are important to me _

_ And without them, I am nothing. _

_ Even though it hurts my own heart _

_ I know he's strong enough to take on all the challenges _

_ And even though they know they'd be sad about it _

_ All I want most is to protect those I cherish _

_ Using all my strength _

_ Because they're really so important to me _

_ And without them I am an empty shell _

_ All I want most is to protect those I love _

_ Protect them with my life _

_ Because they are important to me _

_ And without them, I am nothing. _

_ I protect them, with my whole life, because I want to give them _

_ a future. _

**~ x ~**

"Good evening, Ms. Yuliana, Mr. Alexei, Mr. Georgi, Ms. Ludmila, Madame Lilia. My name is Yuuri Plisetsky and I am Lady Viktoria's fiancé." I say, greeting them formally.

This makes most of the people there excited to hear that, while Madame Lilia Baranovskaya looks at him in shock, clearly not expecting it.

_ After all, I'm not Yuri Plisetsky. _

"Your grandfather is coming soon." Sir Alexei says to me, and this time it is Lady Viktoria who pales.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again." I just answer, with a strange smile on my face.

In fact, Lord Nikolai Plisetsky joins us for dinner and confirms that I am his grandson. Madame Lília, angrily, leaves the table claiming migraine, being observed curiously by me. When it is time to return to the house, we discover that it is raining and I surprise everyone by putting on her shoulders a long pink coat with stones in different shades of blue adorning the two, even forming a flower on the back and that they complement each other very well and a beautiful umbrella like the coat, but items that have never been seen by her before. 

I escort her into the carriage with the umbrella so she doesn't get wet, and I wait for her to come in so she can turn and look closely at Madame Lilia, who closes the curtains abruptly and walks away from the window. With that, I close the umbrella and hand it over to Lady Viktoria, before crossing the carriage and climbing in front, to drive her to our destination.

**~ x ~**

"Yuuri." She calls me, making me look seriously. "Satisfy me."

And to make it clear what kind of satisfaction she seeks, she undoes the knot in the long robe she is wearing and lets it fall to the floor, revealing her naked body to him. I am surprised at her request and even more so that her body is reacting to seeing her naked, something that has never happened before. I, who was bathing the dogs, turn off the tap and leave Vicchan and Makkachin in the yard, where they will eat and rest. I remove the rest of her wet clothes right there, making her eyes widen when she sees me completely naked for the first time.

"As you wish, my lady."

**...**

After she falls asleep, I slowly turn away from her and go to the bathroom, returning with a damp towel and passing it over her body, before taking her to bed in her room, dressing her in a long nightgown. income and to cover with the sheet.

"I don't know why, but something about you makes me feel very hot in my chest." I say, lifting my right hand and placing it on my chest. "I don't know who I am, but maybe you can give me a meaning beyond 'him'.

I get up, and withdraw from her room, closing the door and leaning my forehead against it.

" But I promise here and now to protect you and serve you until you want to. "I whisper, and walk away, going to my room to wash and return to my normal services.

**~ x ~**

I don't know what song I'm playing, but I feel it flowing in the background of my soul whenever I think of it. I don't understand how I can play it, if it's the first time I see a piano. 

When I finish playing, I look at the piano seriously, processing what I heard in that song. 

_ I had something. Or someone. But I lost it with my memories. _

_ But now, I have something else. Someone else. _

_ Lady Viktória.  _

"Love." I say, widening my eyes.

_ I love Lady Viktoria. _

And everything clears up for me.  _ Almost everything ... _

**~ x ~**

"Yuuri, we need to talk." Viktoria says, returning with me to the carriage. 

"Is there a problem, Miss? "I ask, waiting for her to get into the carriage first so that she can get in and put the items she spent the afternoon buying.

"My mom finished planning our wedding, and it will happen in a week, "she says, making me freeze before getting out of the carriage.

"Our… wedding?" I ask, looking at her with my face tilted.

"Yes," she replies, lowering her face.

"And you want that?" I ask, watching her bite her bottom lip.

"Yes." She suddenly, and widens her eyes when she sees me in front of her, gets on her knees in front of her and looks her in the eye. "The only choice I have now to escape criticism from my mother Yelena and the suspicions of my aunt Lília is ending this marriage, even if I don't want it. "

" Then I will get married to you, my lady. And I will behave as always after the wedding, like your butler. "I say to her, in a cold voice." But first, I want you to know something about me that can get you in trouble. "

"What?" She asks, surprised at what she’s hearing.

"Did you ever wonder why I didn't introduce myself with my last name?" I ask, making her look at me nervously. "Actually, I don't know who I really am. Three years ago, I woke up with my body all burned and no memory. According to doctors, I was found on a beach, wearing torn and burnt rags containing a seam the letters Y, U, U, R, I and K. As the letter K seems to be my surname, I decided to take the name Yuuri and passed to learn everything I know to this day, also using skills I was rediscovering being able to have. "

" Don't worry, Yuuri. I'll be by your side until the end. "She says, looking at me seriously and widening her eyes when she sees me opening a real smile.

**…**

And in the middle of all that mess, Lady Viktória and I finally got married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Yuuri plays is Yuri on Ice.


	6. Act 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is your plan, my lady?" I ask, pouring for her a cup of tea with jam and sandwiches.  
> "Yes." Viktoria replies, licking her lips as she takes a sip of the wonderful tea I have prepared. "A 150-day trip cruising around the world, entitled to visit several different cities."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Yuuri Week 2020 day six: Travel
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

"This is your plan, my lady?" I ask, pouring for her a cup of tea with jam and sandwiches.

"Yes." Viktoria replies, licking her lips as she takes a sip of the wonderful tea I have prepared. "A 150-day trip cruising around the world, entitled to visit several different cities." 

"Very well." I smile, touching her cheek with the fingers of her gloved right hand. "If you'll excuse me, I will prepare our bags and the dogs."

"Thank you, Yuuri." she says, eating a sandwich with a wide smile on her face." I'll call you if I need anything. "

"Understood." I say, bowing to her and walking away to perform my new tasks.

But to my surprise, a while later, I freeze when I am hugged by her and feel not only her nose smells my neck as well as that she is shaking.

"What happened, Miss?" I ask, releasing more of its odor to soothe the Omega. 

Something that works. She takes a deep breath of my odor, feeling light and protected. I gently touch her fists and turn around, hugging her and sliding my right fist into hers. 

"I heard a strange voice. It was similar to mine, but I swear I didn't say anything." She responds, relaxing in my arms. "I'm scared, Yuuri."

"What do you need, my lady?" I ask seriously, watching her slowly raise her face and look me in the eye.

"I need you. Inside me. Filling me with your seed and your knot." She whispers, biting her bottom lip.

"Understood." I say, taking her easily in her arms and taking her to the nest, where I finally decided to surrender completely to her.

**…**

In the library, I take the book left by her and start reading, trying to understand the reasons for her behavior.

And I widen my eyes when I start reading.

**~ x ~**

_ A long, long time ago when the world was in the Age of the Gods, each civilization had its own deities to be respected in exchange for fulfilled wishes. In one of these civilizations, there was a God who governed the Kingdom of Heaven and another, the Kingdom of the Dead.  _

_ One day, thanks to the whims of another god, the God of the Dead fell in love with a Goddess of the Kingdom of Heaven and kidnapped her to his Kingdom, where he forced her to eat a fruit saying that it would be to satisfy her hunger. _

_ Thanks to this fruit, the Goddess was unable to return to the Kingdom of Heaven, generating her mother's fury. The God of Heaven, father of the kidnapped Goddess, went to the Kingdom of the Dead to demand that the Goddess return to her Kingdom.  _

_ After a long discussion, the two Gods decided that she would stay half a year in the Kingdom of Heaven and the other half in the Kingdom of the Dead, reigning him together with the God of Death.  _

_ And for years, the Goddess lived like this. Her presence attracts life and beauty to the two kingdoms that live together. But then, in a supposed party in the Kingdom of Heaven, the Goddess ends up falling in love with a God of profound Beauty and refuses to go to the Kingdom of the Dead.  _

_ When the God of the Dead appears in the Kingdom of Heaven behind his wife and discovers that she is in love with another God, he becomes enraged and declares War.  _

_ War that lasts centuries, until God of Heaven curses his brother, before casting resurrection magic on the bodies of the Gods killed in that War and being killed by him.  _

_ The God of Death went into despair over the curse and death of his beloved, disappearing shortly thereafter. _

_ Many say that the cursed God wanders through the Kingdom of the Dead after the soul of his beloved.  _

_ Others say that he destroyed both Kingdoms and lives alone in the Earth Kingdom as Chernobog or as 'the Reaper'. _

_ And the authors believe that he is indeed in the Kingdom of the Earth, living among human beings and aware that his beloved Goddess will reincarnate there at any moment, wishing and praying that he can be beside her again. _

**_~ The End ~_ **

**…**

_ Chernobog. _

That is the name that the people of this nation refer to me.

_ The God of Death. _

_ That's me? But… _

I start to feel a strange headache and close the book, storing it on the shelf from which it had been taken.

**~ x ~**

The luxury cruise boarded smoothly for both of us. Of course, thanks to me, journalists and photographers did not have a chance to see Madame Viktoria embark on the cruise, hiding her face and body part with the umbrella, but leaving it exposed on the back of her pink coat. In one of the master suites, I begin the process of taking care of the dogs first and the proper organization of the room while Lady Viktoria takes a shower. I also ask for tea and sweets to be delivered immediately, in addition to Omega Nest Kits. 

Lady Viktoria emerges from the bath in a large pink robe with her long silver hair still wet. I notice that she holds a towel in her right hand and, taking her favorite hairbrush, I sit on the couch with my legs spread. Lady Viktoria sits between my legs, and I take the towel, starting to wipe the strands and brush them carefully.

"Thank you very much, Yuuri." She says, turning and looking at me with a smile on her face.

"With pleasure, Miss." I tilt my face, looking at her with all the love I have for her.

I get the things he asked for, immediately serving Lady Viktoria with sweets and tea. I leave the kits with the kits next to the bed, to be used by Omega later. 

"My lady. If you will allow me, I will take a shower and change my clothes. After that, I will be teaching you a little etiquette for each country we will visit." I reveal it, much to Lady Viktoria's surprise. 

"Is that really necessary?" She asks, pouting.

"Unfortunately, there are certain things that Omegas may or may not do. And even though technically we will be tourists, respecting that not only means avoiding embarrassing scenes, but also makes you look good in the eyes of those who live with these customs." I explain to her, who is surprised by what she hears.

"I understand." She nods, with a serious look on her face. "Teach me, please."

And I do teach it, according to books I found at the Central Library and the main route that the cruise is about to take. 

_ First stop: Kingdom of Korea; _

_ Second stop: Imperial Archipelago of Japan; _

_ Third stop: English Colony of Australia; _

_ Fourth stop: Empire of China; _

_ Fifth stop: Egypt; _

_ Sixth stop: Republic of Italy; _

_ Seventh stop: Kingdom of Canada; _

_ Eighth stop: Portuguese Colony of Brazil; _

_ Ninth Stop: English Colony of the United States of America; _

_ Tenth Stop: Empire of Russia (initial cruise departure point). _

**~ x ~**

While waiting for Lady Viktoria, I reread the mysterious book again, and let out a long breath when I feel the headache returning. 

**…**

After meeting with other Omegas, Lady Viktoria tells me about who she met and the stories she heard from them. And one of them takes me by surprise.

"Madame Takemi Nishigori Toyomura, her husband, and several people of Japan's royalty and nobility were on a ship going to Russia on diplomatic missions when the butler, finding the behavior of crew members strange, discovered that there were bombs scattered in the engine room of the ship. Together with their most loyal servants, almost everyone managed to escape the ship before it exploded, except the butler, who ended up failing to escape in time. " Lady Viktoria says, sitting on my lap.

I immediately noticed the change in her behavior with me during the trip, something that makes me very happy internally.

_ She loves Me. _

But before we can discuss it, something shocking happens.

Someone calls me by my name.

_ Does anyone else know my name? _

"Yuuri?"

"Yes?" I ask, looking at Omega wearing beautiful traditional Japanese clothing seriously. "May I help you?"

"Yuuri, are you alive ?!" Omega exclaims, in Japanese, shocked. "We thought you were dead!"

"Please forgive me, but how do you know my name?" I ask, feeling uncomfortable in the presence of the other Omega.

"No, it can't be true. The Katsuki Yuuri that I know would recognize me right away ..."

"Katsuki… Yuuri?" I interrupted her, frowning. "Yuuri… Katsuki…"

"Madame Toyomura, please forgive us, but why don't you come in and join us. I believe we have something important to talk about." Lady Viktoria comments, accompanying her to the table, where the two Omegas sit.

I serve them tea and biscuits before I stand next to Viktoria and look closely at the Japanese Omega.

"Before I allow you to say anything, I will reveal something very important about Yuuri to you." Viktoria says, looking at me and biting her lower lip when she sees my nod. "Yuuri was found unconscious, badly injured and without memories three years ago off the coast of Russia."

We both watch Madame Takemi's eyes widen, shocked by what she just heard.

"The only list of his possible identity was found in the rags that barely involved his body, which contained the name Yuuri and the letter K." Lady Viktoria is startled to see Madame Takemi in tears, moved.

"Please forgive me. I am in the beginning of my pregnancy, which is making it difficult for me to control my emotions." Madame Takemi declares, to our surprise. "Yuuri K. Yuuri Katsuki. I embroidered these letters myself to help secure the inner pocket of Yuuri's jacket."

"Yuuri Katsuki." Viktoria repeats, testing the strange name.

"Before I tell you about Yuuri, I need to introduce myself formally. I am Princess Consort of the Japanese Empire, Madame Takemi Nishigori Toyomura. My husband is Yuuki Katsuki Toyomura, son of the current Japanese Emperor." She bends, and looks up at Yuuri, opening a shy smile. "Nishigori is my family's primary surname, while Toyomura comes from my husband."

She takes a deep breath, not taking her eyes off Yuuri.

"In the case of my husband, Toyomura comes from the family and Katsuki is the surname of Yuuki's real mother, who was actually an employee of the Imperial Palace. The Katsuki family, since the beginning of Japanese history, has loyally served the Toyomura family and The same thing happened when Yuuki and I got married. A member of the Katsuki family was appointed as our butler. His name is Yuuri Katsuki. "

"So the butler who saved you from the explosion was Yuuri?" Lady Viktoria asks coldly, making me look in surprise.

"Explosion?" I ask, frowning at the party when I feel a strange headache.

Madame Takemi recounts the incident three years ago, and Viktoria realizes that I am shaking.

_ Something is wrong ... _

"... I can't wait to reveal to my husband and Lord Minato that you are alive!" Lady Takemi exclaims excitedly.

"Yuuri?" Lady Viktoria asks, but it is too late.

My vision goes dark and the last thing I feel is my body falling to the floor.

**~ x ~**

My name is Katsuki Yuuri.

_ I remember. _

But that is not my real name.

_ I remember everything ... _

My name is Hades. And I am looking for my Goddess.  _ Persephone. _

_ But… What about Lady Viktória? _


	7. Last Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's time to disappear, Lord Hades."
> 
> "Thank you, Asclepius." Yuuri says, wiping away the tear marks with the fingers of his left hand. "Or rather, Cao Bin-san."
> 
> And with him, I travel to the Empire of China and other nations along the Silk Road, until I finally feel that my Goddess has incarnated. Mounted in Cerberus with Makkachin on my lap, we traveled towards the Russian Empire. Where I stand watching the child who carries the soul of my goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Yuuri Week 2020 day Seven: Free day
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

When I wake up, I come across two couples in the room. Princess Consort of the Japanese Empire, Madame Takemi Nishigori Toyomura, her husband, Prince Regent of the Japanese Imperial Family, Yuuki Katsuki Toyomura. The bodyguard of the Prince Regent of the Japanese Imperial Family, Lord Minato Katsuki Okukawa and his consort, Madame Celestine Cialdini Okukawa. I get scared when I meet Lady Viktória, but I calm down when I realize that she is sleeping.

I talk to both couples about Nippon, or rather, Japan and the Katsuki family. Yuuki and Minato, being from the family, know who Yuuri really is from the beginning. As consorts, Takemi and Celestine came to know about Hades, who told his version to them the night of the explosion.

Lady Viktoria begins to cough a little, something that interrupts the conversation of the people who are there. I massage her back, helping her to breathe better and watching her open her eyes, and realize that she is lying on a couch, with her head on my thigh and that I am massaging her back. 

"Are you feeling better, my lady?" I ask, tilting my face to her.

"Yuuri?" She asks, raising her hand and touching my face.

"It's me, my lady. Yuuri Katsuki." I say, raising my hand and holding her raised hand, bringing it up to my mouth to kiss it. "I remember everything."

"I'm glad you're better, Miss Nikiforov." She listens and then realizes that two Omegas are sitting on another sofa, and there are two Alfas accompanying them.

"Greetings, Miss Viktoria. My name is Yuuki Katsuki Toyomura and I am the Prince Regent of the Japanese imperial family." The Alpha beside Madame Takemi introduces himself, and extends his hand to the side, pointing at the other Alpha. "He is Lord Minato Katsuki Okukawa, husband of Madame Celestine and my current bodyguard."

"Katsuki?" Viktoria asks, looking from them to me, who smiles at her.

"Minato-san and Yuuki's mother are my father's brothers." I answer. 

"Right." Lord Minato says, and Viktoria looks at him, who crosses his arms. "Unfortunately, Yuuri was reported dead months ago, and even Prince Yuuki couldn't undo that."

"I don't care. My place is now with Lady Viktoria as Yuuki Nikiforov." I say, to everyone's surprise.

"Very well." Prince Yuuki lets out a long breath. 

Viktoria starts coughing again, and I frown when she ends up spitting something strange on the floor. 

"Wait, is that…?" Madame Celestine asks, wide-eyed.

_ A flower? _

The memory of my Persephone explaining about Hanahaki comes immediately to mind.

"It can't be true." I say, touching Lady Viktoria's face with both hands and looking her in the eye. "Are you my Goddess?"

"What?" Viktoria asks hoarsely.

"I can't believe I didn't notice anything. I was by your side this whole time and I didn't notice anything." I start to shake, startling her.

"What?" Viktoria repeats, terrified. "What's going on here?"

"Don't you remember?" I ask, paling. "From our first meeting, from our wedding, ... from the war?"

"What are you talking about, Yuuri?" She asks, terrified to see me shed tears for the first time.

_ I'm crying. Again. _

"Is there any way to break her curse?" Yuuri asks the two couples who are watching the scene in terror.

"No. Unlike you, who have lived centuries carrying the memories of the Age of the Olympian Gods and us, who only bear the name of who we were in the past, she seems to have forgotten everything. And she will get more and more sick, until finally succumbing to that damn disease. " Lord Yuuto reveals to him, who continues to cry silently. 

"Disease?" Viktoria asks, and I look at her, tears streaming down my face.

"Hanahaki. The Flowers that bring Death." He says, sobbing. "In your lungs, there are plant roots spreading more and more and over time, different types of flowers will be formed and your body will force them out using your airways."

"Because…?" 

"You fell in love with me." Yuuri opens a sad smile for her, touching her pale face gently. "You finally fell in love with me. That's your curse, my dear Goddess. And not even all the love I feel for you can heal you."

"If she continues like this, you will have no choice but to guide her soul to the Kingdom of the Dead." Prince Yuuki says, looking at Yuuri seriously. "Shinigami-sama."

"I know." 

"Why don't you try to tag her?" Everyone looks at Madame Celestine in surprise, not expecting to hear that from her.

"I don't think I should do this to her ..." I start to say, nas is interrupted by Viktoria. 

"Yuuri. Make me yours." 

"Miss Viktoria, are you sure?" Yuuri asks, touching her face again. 

"Please. Stay close to me." She says, coughing. "Do not leave me alone."

"I promised you that I will be by your side." Yuuri says, raising her hand and kissing the wedding ring. "And I keep my promises."

"I think there is nothing else for us here." Prince Yuuki says, extending his hand to his wife, Madame Takemi.

"I agree." Lord Okukawa accompanies Madame Celestine to the door. "I think ... we won't be seeing each other again."

"No. Not in your incarnation." I reply, smiling sadly. "Sayonara."

**…**

I carry Lady Viktoria in my arms, depositing her gently in her nest. Omega coughs again, hugging me and tilting her face to him, showing him his whole neck. 

"Forgive me." I bite her, making her scream very loudly. "Forgive me."

Viktoria tries to say something or move, but she can't. Your body gets heavier and heavier before you lose consciousness in my arms.

_ "Forgive me ..."  _

I continue to ask for forgiveness, even though I have no one else to listen to my pain, as I embrace Lady Viktoria's sleeping body. This was not supposed to happen. 

_ She shouldn't fall in love with me. _

_ She shouldn't ... _

**~ x ~**

For the rest of the trip, Lady Viktoria stayed in her room, with me always by her side, taking care of her. Despite my mark on her neck, it does not improve from the disease. And she is always terrified when she starts coughing and feeling the petals go through her throat until she spits in the bucket I had arranged for her. And the only thing I am able to do besides being by her side is to calm down by telling things about my past. Because of that, she learns a lot about me.

"You consider them to be family, but you are immortal, aren't you?" Viktoria asks, touching his face gently.

"The Katsuki family, for several generations, always considered me as part of the family. I was considered as the son of one of the Japanese gods and because of that, I could not be able to die. But the situation was complicated when Prince Toyomura became a pregnant employee of the Katsuki family and she gave birth to Yuuki. As my father, Toshiya, could not fail to attend the King and Prince at the time, I decided to take care of the child, teaching him to be ready to be the future Emperor of Japan . " I explain, surprising her.

"I wonder what it was like to take care of a baby." She comments, laughing at the grimace I make.

"It was a little complicated, because in reality, Yuuki has a female body. Of course, Lord Minato, who also has the same circumstances, helped me in important moments."

"Who really is Lord Minato?" 

"Lord Minato is my father's younger brother and is currently the bodyguard for the Prince and Princess Consort, and in the past, he was my teacher when I took the position of butler. In fact, his wife, Madame Celestino, is the Italian ambassador to Japan. " 

**…**

I tell her more about my family, and I promise to cook Japanese dishes for us when we return to the mansion, something that will happen in a matter of days. I also tell her about my past, in the Age of the Gods.

"I did fall in love, when I was visiting the Kingdom of Heaven, for a Goddess. She had a beautiful smile, long silver hair and blue eyes the color of the sky. She was dancing, while making flowers appear around her. But then, I could see that there were other gods there, among them, Eros. When I saw that Eros had placed one of his arrows in his bow, I ran towards the Goddess and protected her from the arrow, which hit my left shoulder. Since the arrows of Eros were enchanted, I knew that if I looked at her, I could do something bad. I tore a long piece of my robe and put a blindfold on my eyes. We talked for a while and I introduced myself as Hades, Lord of the Kingdom. of the Dead. The Goddess then told me her name, Persephone. "

"Persephone." Viktoria repeats, interrupting me. "I am Persephone."

"Persephone, on realizing that I saved her, offered to help me go to the Realm of the Dead after removing the arrow from my shoulder." I continue, hugging her while using my right hand to slide through her long silver hair. "I refused to take her there, and went to my kingdom, unable to imagine that she was right behind me, following me through the long corridors of my castle. I withdrew the blindfold, and when I finally found her there I was terrified . "

She laughs lightly, imagining the scene. Soon she starts coughing again, getting a little better after I massage her on the back.

"I took her to my older brother's side, who didn't like what happened. He and Persephone fought and she decided she wanted to be with me. She abandoned her mother, who was desperate for not knowing about her daughter and came to us with one of the gods that serve me to enter my kingdom. I almost pass out when I see her there, begging her to stay by her side. I tried to do everything so she wouldn't eat anything from there, imagining the moment she would regret being by my side. So, a negotiation was made with my older brother. Persephone would stay in my kingdom for 6 months and then spend the rest of the year in the Kingdom of Heaven. "

I smile at Lady Viktoria, who purrs lightly in her arms.

"We got married, where she finally ate pomegranate seeds to be able to stay in my kingdom, and we spent decades together during the human winter period. We were happy, and we loved each other. That was when Persephone decided to use her flowers for something that represented death. I called them Hanahaki when Persephone told me what he planned with the disease. Hanahaki should manifest itself when someone falls in love with another person but who believes they cannot be loved back. The cure for the disease should happen when the loved one shows that he loves the sick person, but Persephone did not complete this stage. "

"I… Persephone fell in love with another God." Viktoria comments, looking at him seriously.

"Persephone fell in love with Adonis, after being hit by one of Eros's arrows. Obviously when I realized that my beloved wife had passed the date of her return to the Kingdom of the Dead, I went to the Kingdom of Heaven to find out what was going on. It was then that I saw her and realized that Persephone was no longer mine. "

"And that's why you started the war." Viktoria frowns, realizing there was something wrong with me.

"That's why I released Persephone from the magic that held her to the Kingdom of the Dead." I smile sadly when I see her surprised face. "I did not start any war. When I realized, Gods were killing themselves and my brother Zeus launched, he used his forces to destroy all kingdoms, while I used my powers to ensure that the gods reincarnate as humans."

"Why do I have this disease?" Viktoria asks, suddenly getting out of bed, coughing and spitting more flowers.

"I don't know that. Just as you are the only reincarnation that doesn't remember anything." I say, making her eyes widen. "Prince Yuuki, Princess Consort Takemi and others can remember who they were in the past and have some memories of the Age of the Gods."

Lady Viktoria looks at me, leaning her face on the pillow. 

"Hey, Yuuri. How many times have you 'found me' after the Age of the Gods?" She asks, taking him by surprise.

I remember the silver-haired girl named Viktoria that I caught a glimpse of many years ago and I smile at her.

"This is the second time. But this is the first time that I ended up getting involved with you directly." I reply, taking her hand gently and bringing it to my lips.

"Yuuri, can I tell you a secret?" Lady Viktoria watches me nod and takes a deep breath, coughing some more. "I am afraid."

And with a sad smile on my face, I hug her gently, feeling my heart break more and more with each sob coming from her.

**~ x ~**

On Russian soil, I do not hesitate and make arrangements to proceed to Nikiforov Castle instead of the mansion. Viktoria's family is terrified to see her condition and doesn't hesitate to blame me, which I accept in silence. Over time, they realize that it is wrong to meet someone who cares for Viktoria all the time, even when it comes to cleaning the flowers that get bigger and bigger with time, while they abandoned Viktoria in that mansion because of the rules of society. 

And on a rainy spring night, even with the care of Asclépius, Madame Viktoria Romanova Nikiforova falls asleep in the arms of her beloved, so as not to wake up the next morning. I realize that her soul is linked to mine again and I decide to do nothing this time, so that I will be able to find her more easily.

To my surprise, Cerberus and I, who insist on calling Vicchan in the form of a puppy, are followed by Makkachin.

"Hey girl, what's the matter?" I ask, petting her. "Do you ... want to stay with us?"

Makkachin barks, quite lively. Considering this a statement from her, I connect her to my Line of Magic, giving her immortality.

**...**

"It's time to disappear, Lord Hades."

"Thank you, Asclepius." Yuuri says, wiping away the tear marks with the fingers of his left hand. "Or rather, Cao Bin-san."

And with him, I travel to the Empire of China and other nations along the Silk Road, until I finally feel that my Goddess has incarnated. Mounted in Cerberus with Makkachin on my lap, we traveled towards the Russian Empire. Where I stand watching the child who carries the soul of my goddess.


End file.
